


Two Times Lafayette and English Weren't, How You Say, Compatible (and the one time they were)

by K8_sunshine



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: 3rd fic, K8writes, M/M, Pure unnecessary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8_sunshine/pseuds/K8_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and the English language in general are mortal enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Times Lafayette and English Weren't, How You Say, Compatible (and the one time they were)

Immigrants face many problems when they enter a new a new country. From getting here in the first place, to finding a house, and adjusting to their new lives, it’s far from easy. But, the one problem that affected Lafayette the most was the language. He could speak it just fine, but he claimed he hated it. As well-spoken as he was in English, he was _ten_ times better in French, he would say. Hercules thought it was adorable when he mispronounced something, and that his accent was thicker when he first woke up. And the way he spoke softly under his breath in French when he was concentrating – turns out there are a lot of things Hercules finds cute about Lafayette. But no matter how adorable Herc thought it was, it never ceased to annoy Lafayette when he mispronounced or butchered an English word. Unfortunately for him, he kinda did it a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are in a bar close to base, it’s small and run down, but perfect for debates, debacles, and for spreading revolutionary ideas. He, Laurens, and Lafayette were all drunk off their asses listening to Alex talk about his legacy and plan for the future. Honestly, his enthusiasm was infectious, so Lafayette stood up and exclaimed, “I dream of life without the monarchy, the unrest in France will lead to onarchy!”

Laurens giggled at his pronunciation as Mulligan hid a grin. Lafayette turned to Laurens and said confusedly, “Onarchy? How you say?”

Laurens was full on laughing at this point, causing Laf to spin indignantly towards Hercules and say, “How you say-” at this moment, he saw Hercules smirk. Playfully offended, he spat, “Oh, _anarchy_!”

With all of his Frenchmen swagger returned, he remarked in closing, “When I fight I make the other side panicky with my shot!” Hercules smiled at his boyfriend as he addressed the quickly gathering crowd.

The night passed with no further mispronunciations, and Lafayette and Hamilton even got to speak in rapid fire French for a full fifteen minutes before Laurens or Mulligan complained. The two couples parted ways and left to go sleep off their hangovers respectively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s still dark outside when Lafayette slips out of bed. He couldn’t sleep, and rather then be bored in bed he decided to slip off and watch the sunrise on that green hill overlooking the forest just outside of base. After scribbling a quick note to Herc about where he was going. He rounded the bed and slammed his toe into the foot of the bed. It took a full second for the pain to register and another one before he started cursing in French louder than he should have this early in the morning.

Of course, Hercules wakes up immediately thinking Laf must have been stabbed, judging by his reaction. But he can barely ask what’s wrong around his boyfriend’s torrent of curses.

Latter, after some ice and a kiss to make it better, Hercules is holding Laf and trying to think if he’s ever heard him cuss in English. When he asks Laf if he can, he responds, “Of course, I can! But English curses are so _dull_ compared to French ones. I mean, you don’t even speak French and you still knew what I meant! See? Effective.”

Hercules chuckled at the statement when it dawned on him to ask why Lafayette was up in the first place. After hearing his response, Herc said, “ _Well, now that we’re both up…_ ” He trailed off suggestively.

Laf, with a glimmer of mischief in his eye, said, “Oui!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s evening, and they’re on that hill, watching the sun set. They sit in perfect silence as the last rays of late begin to disappear over the horizon. Hercules’s head is in Lafayette’s lap and he plays with his hair while singing an old lullaby in French. There isn’t going to be a better time he thought, as he sat up and turned to Laf. With a confused look he opened his mouth to speak but Hercules silenced him.

He began, “I know we’re in the middle of a war, and God knows if we’ll survive it. And I know I’ll be sent off to Brittan soon, and you’ll be a general, but I can’t imagine fighting the rest of this war without knowing that you’ll be mine.”

Hercules reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple, gold band, much to Lafayette’s surprise, and got up on one knee.

“Laf, will you marry me?”

And with perfect pronunciation, he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda all over the place, sorry! Please, leave any comments or constructive criticism! Oh, and I'd love some suggestions on what to write next! Love you all, muah!


End file.
